Next Contestant
by BendingMaster25
Summary: Song-fic. Please enjoy. Viewer discretion is advised. R&R.


**Warning: The song is only for those who can handle it. Viewer descretion is advised. And also the characters are most likely major OC. So don't blow me any crap about it! Thank you.**

**I own nothing. Song is by Nickelback. (They rock!....woot!)**

**(Aang's P.O.V.)**

**The Next Contestant**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ahh, its happening, again! Why does Katara have to be so damn beautiful! All these efing guys** (I dont like to use the 'f' word) **can't keep their hands off her! I swear I will just explode one day and hurt some perverted guy! Ahh! It doesn't help that she dresses like that either. What with her hair down and the dresses. I can just tell by what she's wearing how many guys will be looking her way. It get's worse and worse!

_I judge by what she's wearing_

_just how many heads I'm tearing_

_Off of assholes coming on to her_

_Each night feels like it's getting worse_

Don't get me wrong. I love Katara and she loves me, too, but she's completely oblivious to everything! I wish she would take the night off from this.

_And I wish she'd take the night off_

_So I don't have to fight off_

_Every asshole coming onto her_

_It happens every night she works_

Whatever they do its not going to work. Katara is my girlfriend not their slut.

_They'll go and ask the DJ_

_Find out just what she'd say_

_If they all tried coming on to her_

_Don't they know it's never gonna work_

As long as I'm around, no man will touch her. She's mine and they need to get it through their heads that she is taken. Nothing will happen to Katara. Not on my watch.

_They think they'll get inside her_

_With every drink they buy her_

_As they all try coming onto her_

_This time somebody's getting hurt_

Just the other night it happened.

_Flashback_

Katara is over getting a drink. I see a tall man with short black hair and a semi-muscular body walk over to her.

_Here comes the next contestant_

I watch carefully from where I stand in the corner as he struts his way over to her. I can easily tell he's interested. What man wouldn't be? He startes talking and moving closer. I stand up straight ready to spring. Once he trys to touch her, but she steps away. That's my girl. When he trys, again and succeeds in grabing her waist, that's when I make my way over.

"Hey! Don't you touch her!" I glared at him for warning.

_Is that your hand on my girlfriend?_

_Is that your hand?_

_I wish you'd do it again_

_I'll watch you leave here limping_

_I wish you'd do it again_

_I'll watch you leave here limping_

The man glared back but walked away.

_There goes the next contestant_

"You okay?" I ask. She nodds her head yes. "Good."

_End Flashback_

_I even fear the ladies  
They're cool but twice as crazy  
Just as bad for coming on to her  
Don't they know it's never going to work_

It's like these men just wait for her to bat an eyelash or something!

_Each time she bats an eyelash  
Somebody's grabbing her ass  
Everyone keeps coming on to her  
This time somebody's getting hurt  
_Katara is over talking with some friends. I see another man walk up to her. This time it's a bigger man, almost taller than me. He's got short dark hair and a mustache. I watch a moment.

_Here comes the next contestant_

In all of ten seconds he's already touching her ass. I can here Katara yell at him to back off. Now I'm mad! I jump out of my seat and rush over.

_I'm hating what she's wearing  
Everybody here keeps staring  
Can't wait 'til they get what they deserve  
This time somebody's getting hurt_

Here comes the next contestant

Not even bothering to stop and yell. I deck the guy right in the jaw. His feet come out from under him and he falls to the ground. He soon get's back up, furious I might add. I didn't care at that point though.

"What's your problem?" He yells at me.

By now everyone is starring. The place is practically silent. "My problem is that every efing perv in this place wants to touch my girl! Now get out of here!"

He didn't. Instead he tried to attack me with his fists.

_I wish you'd do it again  
Each night seems like it's getting worse  
I wish you'd do it again  
This time somebody's getting hurt_

I reacted quickly bending fire to throw the man across the room. He crash landed into some chairs and a table.

I then turned to Katara. "Are you alright? He didn't hurt you did he?"

"No. I'm alright. Lookout!"

The man came back for more. Bending the earth below him I trapped him. "Your the Avatar!" he yelled in horror.

"Yeah I am...." I released him, "Now get out of here!"

The man then ran out the door.

_There goes the next contestant_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Hope you liked it! I did! Review and tell!**


End file.
